Country Chicks & City Boys
by Clato-Forever-Fangirl
Summary: Clove's life is anything but easy, and she just can't stand her mess of a family. So, what happens when she meets Cato? At first she thinks he just a stuck-up football jock, but she gets to know him and they start to share deeper feelings for each other. But, what happens when a disaster called Glimmer strikes? Read to find out! Modern Day AU Clato.


**_DISCLAIMER-ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS BECAUSE I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. ALSO THE WALKING DEAD IS MENTIONED BUT I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER!_**

_I was only 13 when my mom got sick, she had leukemia. My family was having a real tough time, my family being my dad and I. We lived on a horse ranch at the time, it being the family passion. I was 15 when everything took a turn for the worst. I remember quite clearly, it was a rainy day and I just got home from seeing my mom at the hospital. I had to walk to and fro, considering my dad was doing paperwork, or so I thought anyway. I just walked up the front stairs of our porch and opened the door when I got the shock of my life. _

_There was my dad, his tongue sticking down Belcourt's throat, who was sitting on the kitchen counter. I gasped, causing the two adults in the room to look up at me in shock. _

_ "__Clove, I-" began my father, but I was already running, I had to go tell my mom. I remember walking into the hospital, doctors frantically running around. I ran to my mother's room and was about to push the door open, when I heard the beeping stop._

_That was the last day I ever saw my mom._

Things haven't gotten much better since then. My dad and her later got married which is awful because now I live with her and her spoiled daughter Glimmer. I really started despising life, and completely secluded myself from my so-called "family" by moving into the attic. I managed to fit a twin bed and dresser in my new "room". I also put in lots of rugs to cover the wood floor. A blue comforter lies on my bed, a mirror is connected to my white dresser, I painted the walls green, and the purple carpets look really nice. I decide to get up from bed, still tired from staying up reading all night. Lucky for me, summer vacation started last week so I don't have to worry about school. I put on some pink athletic shorts and a black sports bra before brushing out my hair into it's usual ponytail. I then proceed to climb down the ladder from the attic, but not before grabbing my iPhone 4s, and go into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I can hear Glimmer whining about something downstairs and I really want to avoid that nonsense, so I put my earphones in and walk downstairs to the front door. Crossing the connected living room and kitchen, I open the door before proceeding to the barn to see my horses, Bonnie and Midnight. Bonnie is a bay quarter horse arabian mix and Midnight is a new black thoroughbred I just bought recently. Both horses are mares and Bonnie is well trained, while Midnight isn't fully broke yet. I use my phone to text Johanna to meet me in the field between the road leading to my house and the lake. Considering our horse ranch is twenty acres, we have plenty of room to ride. Oh, I forgot to mention, Johanna is my absolute best friend who lives next door. Once I reach the big red barn, I feed both horses in their stalls. Then I decide I want to ride Midnight bareback today. I proceed to grab her bridle and let her finish eating before putting it on.

Considering my 5'4 stature, it takes me a minute to mount. Being the stubborn person I am I refuse a step stool, and Midnight's 16+ hand height doesn't help in my case. Eventually I finally manage to mount Midnight and I start walking down the dirt road to the field next to it. The road that I'm walking on leads both to Johanna's and my house. Once I'm at the little field between the road and the lake I put my phone on the branch of the single oak tree there is. Not before long I hear hoof steps and Johanna shouting my name. I turn Midnight to face them and Johanna sits on her roan gelding Strawberry with her leather saddle on him.

"Hey Clove," shouts Johanna.

"Hey, Jo"

"Guess what Clo, Blight is having a friend stay this summer and for the school year because his parents are traveling. He played quarterback on his old football team so that means lots of hot football players at my house."

"Yay and considering they will be so loud and obnoxious they will remind me of a bunch of Glimmer's with a deeper voice."

"Lighten up Clove, maybe you can actually get a boyfriend this year."

"You know I hate football players Jo."

"Just because Gloss cheated on you with Glimmer-"

"Nope that just proves it, there all man-whores that only care about getting laid."

"Blight's on the football team, and he's my twin brother."

"Would you say anything differently about Blight anyway?" I snap. "Anyway, my dad also played football."

"Touch'e, Clove. I see your point."

"What's this guy's name anyway?"

"Cato Hadley."

"What like, Cato Hadley, his parents are super rich actors, Cato Hadley?"

"That's the one."

"How did Blight and him meet, anyway?"

"They went to a football camp together during spring break."

I nod and out of nowhere a snake seems to appear and scuttle around Midnight's feet. Midnight rears up in shock and starts going crazy. She's bucking, rearing, and kicking and to make matters worse, Blight's car is heading down the road right now.

"Do you need help?" shouts Johanna.

"No but can I use you over-and-under?"

She throws it at me which I expertly catch while still gripping onto Midnight's mane with one hand. The car slowly makes its way to a stop and Blight rolls down the window.

"Hey Jo, um, does Clove need any help."

"No, she's good" replies Jo."

Then with an expert snap of my wrist, I give Midnight a whack on the butt, which she responds to by galloping forward. Then I use an emergency one-reign stop, and make my way over to Jo and the guys in the car.

"Hey Clove," shouts Blight.

"Hey Blight, how's it going.

"I'm pretty good, what about you."

"I'm slightly out of breath, but otherwise fine."

"I see Midnight isn't completely broke yet."

"No, you don't say" I respond, sarcasm evident in my voice.

Johanna snickers, while Blight rolls his eyes. "Are you two coming back to the house or not?" asks Blight.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we're coming" says Johanna who takes off to the barn with me following in suit. Once we're at her barn which is just down the road from my house, I put Midnight in the extra stall they have, and Johanna unsaddles Strawberry and we start walking to her house.

"Did you see Cato, I never think I saw arms a muscular as his."

"Nope, I was a little preoccupied at the time Jo."

"Not my fault I'm more observant than you," she mutters.

"Of coarse you are, remember that time in third grade, whe-

"Alright, alright point taken. Race you to the house?"

"Sure!"

***Line Break***

By the time we're at her house we're both covered in mud, because someone decided to play dirty.

"If you didn't push me in the mud the first time, I wouldn't of had to pull you in" I say closing the door behind me to Johanna's house.

"What does it matter to you, you won anyway." mutters Johanna.

"Don't say it like it was a surprise, Jo."

We walk into her kitchen, and I grab an apple for breakfast. Then we make our way to the living room, where I steal the remote from Blight. Because there's a space between Johanna and Blight, I sit next to Cato with Johanna next to me.

"I don't think we've properly met." says Cato.

"I'm Clove." my response in quick, as I don't like strangers.

"Cato." he then holds out his hand, which I shake. Call me cheesy, but I've never seen eyes so blue. Johanna and Blight are bickering over something, but Cato and I are just staring at each other, almost in a trance. Soon I turn away, and then I go to Netflix and put on my favorite show, _The Walking Dead_. Cato seems shocked I like something like this, and looks at me.

"Most girls I know usually just watch chick-flicks."

"Umm yeah no thanks."

"So umm, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know, but I'll tell you now that you might not get an answer to every question."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, and frankly, I don't want one."

"Well maybe I can change that" he whispers in my ear. Yep, there it is, a stuck-up football jock.

"Well maybe, you can back off, and I can pretend your not even here" I give a fake sickly sweet smile at him.

He holds his hands up in mock surrender and I turn back to Johanna. "Hey Jo, can I spend the night here, I'm totally sick of Glimmer."

"Sure, we can have our Walking Dead marathon tonight!" says Jo, as it's her favorite show too.

"Works for me, maybe if I'm lucky, I'll dream about Glimmer getting eaten!"

"I would give myself up to the walkers to see Glimmer getting eaten alive."

"Watch her face getting ripped apart, her intestines spilling out, her-

"A little graphic much, Clove." says Blight looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"A girl's gotta dream, right?" I reply back a sadistic smile on my face of Glimmer getting eaten.

"Yes, but most girl's don't dream about her step-sister getting eaten alive by zombies."

"THEIR CALLED WALKERS!" Johanna and I both scream at the same time.

"Who's Glimmer?" asks Cato, a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Clove's super sexy step-sister" answers Blight.

"More like Bitch" says Johanna.

"My sworn enemy that's sadly known as my idiot of step-sister, who's a stereotype blonde."

"I've heard many guys say she's stellar in bed like Glo-"

"I swear if you ever try to finish that sentence I will personally castrate you with a knife, got it" I growl.

Blight gulps, then seems to remember who he was talking about and hopelessly tries to apologize. "Save it, Blight, I get it." Then Johanna leans over to Blight and whispers something to him which makes his eyes pop out if his head and he nods vigorously. I just sigh and go back to watching my show, with a confused Cato glancing at me from time to time.

"Can I help you?" I finally snap.

"Um, what just happened?"

"Nothing that concerns you" I answer stiffly, before turning away._ You better not cry, Clove, crying is for the weak only. You were 14, what did you expect? Deep breaths, in, out, in, out. _Once I'm done calming myself down, I finally get to watch my favorite show.

**Hi, everyone I decided to write a modern day Clato story. Though if you reading my other story, The Girl Who Never Misses, don't worry I'm still ****writing that story I just wanted to write more. I will try to update this story once a week on Wednesday's. I really appreciate feedback so I know if I should continue writing this fanfic. Oh, by the way, if you've ever watched _The Walking Dead_ you know what I mean by Walkers. If you haven't watched _The Walking Dead_, Walkers is another word for zombies. I also highly recommend the show. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Happy Reading. :)**


End file.
